1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levels and more particularly pertains to a new wall hanging level for assisting a user in determining whether a wall hanging is horizontally aligned properly on a vertical wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, levels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,802 by Berndt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,094 by Depiano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,666 by Fonte; U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,311 by Geier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,681 by Hollander; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,054 by Hoffman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wall hanging level. The inventive device includes a case with an elongate slot extending along a lower edge of the case. A panel is slidably inserted into the elongate slot of the case. A front face of the panel has a bubble vial.
In these respects, the wall hanging level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in determining whether a wall hanging is horizontally aligned properly on a vertical wall surface.